Yukana
Yukana '''is a Japanese seiyu in 7th Dragon 2020 and 7th Dragon 2020-II. Information Japanese Name: ゆかな Birthdate: January 6, 1975 Age: 43 Blood Type: O Roles in 7th Dragon 2020: Neko, Unit 13 (under the name "Yukana") Non 7th Dragon Roles As Yukana Anime: Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (TV) as Nozomi (ep 19) Air Master (TV) as Mina Nakanotani Amagami SS (TV) as Ai Nanasaki Amagami SS+ (TV) as Ai Nanasaki Angel Heart (TV) as Souchin (ep 50) Angel Tales (TV) as Usagi no Mika (Rabbit) Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova DC (movie) as Kongō Aquarian Age - Sign for Evolution (TV) as Preview Narration Arpeggio of Blue Steel - Ars Nova (TV) as Kongō Astro Boy (TV 3/2003) as Roxanne (ep 36) Ayakashi - Samurai Horror Tales (TV) as Kayo (Bakeneko) Azuki-chan (movie) as Azusa "Azuki-chan" Noyama Azuki-chan (TV) as Azusa "Azuki-chan" Noyama Bakegyamon (TV) as Aki Hino Battle Spirits: Brave (TV) as Angers Loche Battle Spirits: Shōnen Toppa Bashin (TV) as J's Aunt (ep 28) (The) Betrayal Knows My Name (TV) as Yuki Black Cat (TV) as Rinslet Walker Black Jack: The Two Doctors Of Darkness (movie) as Rock (Female Disguise) Bleach (TV) as Kotetsu Isane Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (movie) as Isane Kotetsu; Yang Blood Blockade Battlefront (TV) as Emma Macbeth (ep 11) Blue Submarine No.6 (OAV) as Mayumi Kino Case Closed (TV) as Kaoruko Mizuno (ep 478); Momoko Uemiya (eps 547-548); Tashiro (ep 361); Yuka Tsuchida (ep 602); Yuriko Matsunaka (eps 403-404) Chibits (special) as Kotoko Chō Tanpen PreCure All Stars GoGo Dream Live! (movie) as Honoka Yukishiro / Cure White Chobits (OAV) as Kotoko Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (OAV) as C.C. Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (TV) as C.C.; Narration Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (TV) as C.C.; Narration (ep 13) Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Special Edition 'Zero Requiem' (OAV) as C.C. Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Special Edition 'Black Rebellion' (OAV) as C.C. Code Geass: Nunnally in Wonderland (OAV) as C.C./Cheshire Cat Code:Breaker (TV) as Nenene Fujiwara Crayon Shin-chan: Arashi o Yobu Utau Ketsu dake Bakudan! (movie 15) as Urara CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon (TV) as Emma Bronson (16 episodes); Guide Robot (ep 14); Riza Landog (13 episodes) Daily Lives of High School Boys (TV) as Habara Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno (movie 19) as Kumiko Kishi Devil May Cry (TV) as Patty (adult) Digimon Savers the Movie - Ultimate Power! Burst Mode Invoke!! as Lalamon Digimon: Data Squad (TV) as Lalamon Divine Gate (TV) as System operator Dragon Ball Super (TV) as Hop; Kale Dragon Crisis! (TV) as Eriko Nanao Dragon Drive (TV) as Sayaka Towa Eiga Precure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi (movie) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White Eiga Precure All Stars: Haru no Carnival (movie) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White Eiga Precure All Stars: Minna de Utau Kiseki no Mahō! (movie) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White Fafner (TV) as Yumiko Toomi Fafner EXODUS (TV) as Yumiko Hino Fafner EXODUS (TV 2) as Yumiko Hino Fafner: Heaven and Earth (movie) as Yumiko Hino; Yumiko Toomi Fairy Musketeers (TV) as Katejina Fairy Tail (TV) as Michelle Lobster Final Fantasy: Unlimited (TV) as Somosan (ep 16) Flint: The Time Detective (TV) as Himiko (ep 2) Full Metal Panic! (TV) as Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa Full Metal Panic! Invisible Victory (TV) as Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (OAV) as Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (TV) as Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (TV) as Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa Futari wa Precure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi (movie) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (TV) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White Futari wa Pretty Cure: Max Heart (movie) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White (The) Future Diary (TV) as Mao Nonosaka GATE (TV) as Mizuki Kōhara (ep 8) Gegege no Kitarō (TV 4/1996) Gegege no Kitarō (TV 5/2007) as AYA (ep 62) Genshiken 2 (TV) as Kasumi Kisaragi (ep 2) Genshiken Nidaime (OAV) as Kanako Ōno Genshiken: Second Generation (TV) as Kanako Ōno Gintama (TV) as Mikako Nakajima (ep 135) (The) Girl Who Leapt Through Space (TV) as Takane Shishidō Gugure! Kokkuri-san (TV) as Tama Halo Legends (OAV) as Big Sister (Odd One Out) Hell Girl: Two Mirrors (TV) as Yurie (ep 19) Heroic Age (TV) as Nilval Hyōka (TV) as Fuyumi Irisu IDOLM@STER: XENOGLOSSIA (TV) as R.I.F.F.A Infinite Stratos (TV) as Cecilia Alcott Infinite Stratos 2 (TV) as Cecilia Alcott Infinite Stratos 2: Long Vacation Edition (OAV) as Cecilia Alcott Infinite Stratos 2: World Purge (OAV) as Cecilia Alcott Infinite Stratos Encore: Koi ni Kogareru Rokujūsō (OAV) as Cecilia Alcott Inuyasha (TV) as Kanna Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass as Kanna InuYasha: The Final Act (TV) as Kanna Kiddy Girl-AND (TV) as Troisienne Kujibiki Unbalance (TV) as Kasumi Kisaragi Kurokami The Animation (TV) as Namu Kyo kara Maoh! (TV) as Ulrike Last Exile (TV) as Title Narrator Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (TV) as Dian (ep 8); Dyan (eps 8-10, 12-21); Subtitle Narration Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as Aika Hasegawa (ep 25) Luck & Logic (TV) as Succubus (ep 3) (The) Magic of Chocolate (OAV) as Chocolat Aikawa Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (TV) as Lucino Liilie; Reinforce Zwei Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the Movie 2nd A's as Reinforce Zwei Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid (TV) as Reinforce Zwei Majestic Prince (TV) as Lutier MÄR (TV) as Merillo Medaka no Gakkou (OAV) as Nekoko-san Mirai Nikki Redial (OAV) as Mao Nonosaka Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (movies) as Four Murasame Mokke (TV) as Aki Mononoke (TV) as Chiyo Nomoto (Bakeneko); Kayo (Umibouzu) My-HiME (TV) as Fumi Himeno; Mashiro Kazahana My-Otome (TV) as Mashiro Blan de Windbloom My-Otome 0~S.ifr~ (OAV) as Narration (ep 1); Sakura Hazakura My-Otome Zwei (OAV) as Mashiro Blan de Windbloom Myself; Yourself (TV) as Saeko (Syuri/Syusuke's stepmother) Najica Blitz Tactics (TV) as Swaney Night Warriors - Darkstalkers' Revenge (OAV) as Felicia One Piece (TV) as Shirahoshi Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (OAV) as Akane Yagyu Onmyou Taisenki (TV) as Hiiragi no Horin; Momo Jouzenji Our Home's Fox Deity (TV) as Kūgen Tenko (female) Petite Princess Yucie (TV) as Mimy (ep 3) Phantom of the Kill -Zero Kara no Hangyaku- (special) as Amane/Laevateinn Phi-Brain - Puzzle of God (TV) as Demon's High Priestess (ep 6) Pokémon (TV) as Himeka (ep 198); Tsubaki (ep 91) Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! (special) as Chicorita Precure All Stars DX2: Kibō no Hikari—Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! (movie) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White Precure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi—Kiseki no Zenin Daishūgō (movie) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White Precure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi (movie) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White Precure All-Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji-Iro no Hana (movie) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White Pretty Cure (TV) as Honoka Yukishiro Psychic Squad (TV) as Fujiko Tsubomi Rosario + Vampire (TV) as Keito (ep 11) Saint Seiya Omega (TV) as Gemini Integra; Gemini Paradox Sekirei (TV) as Kazehana Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Kazehana Sgt. Frog (TV) as Shinano (ep 173) Shōjo Fight (OAV) as Shino Itami Shutsugeki! Machine Robo Rescue (TV) as Alice Beckham; Marie Bitou Simoun (TV) as Dominura; Eri/Erifu; Military Technician (ep 10); Pair A (ep 19); Priestess A (ep 26); Reikoku Priestess A (ep 25); Wauf's Daughter (ep 26) Sin Strange Plus (TV) as Mami (ep 10); Nana Soul Eater (TV) as Yumi Azusa Star Driver (TV) (ep 15); Madoka Kei Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) as Lotti Gellar Summer Days with Coo (movie) as Idla Tales of the Abyss (TV) as Tear Grants; Yulia Jue Tanken Driland - 1000-nen no Mahō - (TV) as Belinda Tantei Gakuen Q (TV) as Yuri Hitsuki (eps 41-43) Tenshi no Shippo Chu! (TV) as Rabbit Mika Time of Eve (movie) as Akiko Time of Eve (ONA) as Akiko Toward the Terra (TV) as Jomy's mother (The) Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (TV) as Succubus (The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Succubus (The) Twelve Kingdoms (TV) as Youka Unbreakable Machine-Doll (TV) as Shoko Karyusai Unlimited Psychic Squad (TV) as Fujiko Tsubomi (6 episodes) Welcome to Irabu's Office (TV) as Midori (ep 2) World Trigger (TV) as Kuroe Futaba (eps 35, 40-42) Yamibo - Darkness, the Hat, and the Travelers of the Books (TV) as Lalah (eps 10-11) Zegapain (TV) as Mizuki; Shin '''Video Games: Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love Hysteric BIrthday 2U: Azusa Takai Corpse Party: Blood Drive: Azusa Takai Under the name Yukana Nogami: Anime: 801 T.T.S. Airbats (OAV) as Yoko Shimorenjaku (The) Adventures of Mini-Goddess (TV) as Nozomi Aquarian Age - Sign for Evolution (TV) as Sarashina (eps 2, 4, 13) Birdy the Mighty (OAV) as Natsumi Cardcaptor Sakura (TV) as Meiling Li Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card as Meilin Li Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie as Meilin Li Chobits (TV) as Kotoko CLAMP School Detectives (TV) as Manami Sakuranka (ep 7) Daa! Daa! Daa! (TV) as Kiwi DT Eightron (TV) as Jieshika Ghost Stories (TV) as Shizuko (ep 14) Homeroom Affairs (OAV) as Girl Student (eps 1-2) Hyper Doll (OAV) as Mica Minazuki I'm Gonna Be An Angel (TV) as Natsumi Leave it to Kero! Theatrical Version (movie) as Meilin Li Meltylancer: The Animation (OAV) as Sylvia Nimrod Moldiver (OAV) as Mirai Ozora Montana Jones (TV) as Nicoletta (Debut) Night Warriors - Darkstalkers' Revenge (OAV) as Felicia Pita-Ten (TV) as Shia Power Dolls (OAV) as Selma Shuure (ep 2) Rave Master (TV) as Reina Samurai Deeper Kyo (TV) as Sakuya Sci-Fi Harry (TV) as Genori Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children (TV) as Kaname Mirai Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Light & Dark (TV) as Mirai Kaname Shin Shōnan Bakusōzoku Arakure Knight (OAV) as Hinako Mitsui Zenba Sonic Soldier Borgman 2 - A New Century 2058 (OAV) as Eliza Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko (OAV) as Lubrum Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko (TV) as Lubrum Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko II (OAV) as Lubrum Suteki desu wa, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo no Cardcaptor Sakura Katsuyaku Video Nikki! (OAV) as Meiling Li (ep 3) Tenchi Universe (TV) as Mirai Ozora (ep 8) Vampire Princess Miyu (TV) as Mol (ep 20) Wedding Peach (TV) as Yuri Tanima/Angel Lily Wedding Peach DX (OAV) as Yuri Tanima X (movie) as Yuzuriha Nekoi Yu-Gi-Oh! (movie 1999) as Miho Nosaka Yu-Gi-Oh! (TV 1/1998) as Miho Nosaka Gallery Yukana-nogami-2016.jpg Category:Voice Actors Category:NPC Voice Actors Category:Drama CD Voice Actors